


The Two Faces of RJ MacCready

by banquos_ghost



Series: Mad About The Boy [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cruel, hard, dog-eat-dog world out there. No one knows that better than MacCready. When an opportunity to free himself from the Gunners once and for all falls into his lap he'd be a fool not to take advantage.......Wouldn't he?  And if a certain gullible vault dweller gets her heart broken in the process that's just collateral damage ... Isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 picks up from where Part 1 finished. Nora has hired MacCready and is increasingly obsessed by him. In Part 1 MacCready and Nora had sex for the first time after an awkward evening of skirting around each other. Part 2 starts the morning after.

MacCready smote his forehead theatrically and pounded his rifle butt on the concrete floor to accentuate his rubric. DO. NOT. GET. PERSONAL. As a mercenary he was a man of very few scruples, but having sex with the Boss and admitting to her that he had spied on her pleasuring herself had just _slightly_ crossed a line. In order to avoid an unwelcome conversation on the subject it had seemed prudent to let her continue sleeping whilst he mused on his predicament. He'd enjoyed their liaison but he was definitely not in the market for a romantic relationship of any sort. He was still too raw round the edges from Lucy's death to invest himself emotionally in anybody, least of all someone he barely knew. Sex was one thing but his heart and soul were different matters: They were not up for negotiation. While the Boss was blissfully unaware of his ambivalence and still sleeping like a baby MacCready toyed with the idea of leaving her the hundred caps she'd paid him and sneaking off. He swiftly dismissed the notion, apart from being a really shitty thing to do, it wasn't good for business. If word got out that he just cut and ran it would be the final nail in the coffin of his career as a mercenary. 

Last night had been an experience that he would be more than happy to repeat so why would he rock the boat anyway? At his core, MacCready was a realist. _Look at the bottom line here_ , he'd thought to himself. _There's an attractive woman lying there who for better or worse seems to have you pegged in the role of some sort of knight errant. Play your cards right and a whole lot of caps and fucks could soon be flowing your way._ Friendly faces were few and far between in the Commonwealth. He wasn't exactly awash with offers of work since Barnes and Winlock had started sniffing around, equally he hadn't been pestered by women desperate for a piece of him prior to last night either. Maybe, just maybe, if he carried on playing nice with the Boss he might be able to inveigle her into assisting him with his little Gunners problem. Umm, now _that_ was an interesting thought. Whilst seeing out his watch he had warmed to the idea. He didn't feel particularly good about taking advantage of Nora but what was his alternative? Go back to the Third Rail and starve waiting for clients that never came? The ends would justify the means. Once the Gunners had been taken care of he could go back to being a free agent again. Even if the method didn't cover him in glory he could live with that. If the Boss got hurt in the process that was ... Unfortunate. Principles were only for those who could afford to have them. He put on a borrowed face and went over to greet the Boss. _Showtime_ he thought, grimly. 

 

Nora woke up blinking in the bright daylight. Her head was pounding and her mouth was foul tasting. Those were the least of her worries as memories of last night started to filter through her foggy brain. What was the time anyway? She fumbled for her PipBoy. Eight o'clock! Why the hell hadn't MacCready woken her for second watch! Her stomach lurched. Oh god, MacCready. Last night. The tingle in her sore pussy reminded her. Where was he anyway? A slight feeling of concern was starting to creep in now- had he vanished into the night? Even while the fear was still rattling in her skull, he appeared in front of her, as if summoned by her thoughts. He crouched down and kissed her on the cheek. 

'Good morning, beautiful,' he said cheerily as he grinned at her. He seemed carefree and without any signs of regret concerning last night's events she was relieved to note. With a 'Ta da!' and a flourish a much needed can of purified water appeared from behind his back. He presented it to her with the air of doing some great gallant deed. 

'Good morning,' she smiled back gratefully at him as she took the water. Her stomach was making unwanted and disconcerting flips as she looked at his face. 'Why didn't you wake me for the watch last night?'

'I thought you probably needed the sleep more than me, you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you.'

Well, well, well, he was considerate, solicitous and still here. So far so good. Maybe things were going to be okay between them after all. She'd been so worried last night about what would happen this morning, but it seemed that everything was just peachy. 

'What's on the agenda for today, Boss?'

'Please, MacCready, it's Nora... I thought we'd agreed last night' 

'Yeah,' MacCready desperately tried to channel 'cute' and 'adorable'. 'Sorry ... Nora... About last night...'

Nora looked anxiously at him '...yes?'

'It was great.' He smiled at her in a way that he hoped was enigmatic and engaging. 'Now what's the plan, Boss.. Err Nora?'


	2. The Duck Test

Nora and MacCready were sat in their room in the Hotel Rexford. Three piles of assorted junk and weapons were on the floor in front of them. Nora had taken some work clearing warehouses in Goodneighbor for Whitechapel Charlie and it had proven extremely worthwhile. She had managed to barter Charlie up to 400 caps in payment from 200 for the job. MacCready had to admit that he admired the way she had worked. Getting more money out of Charlie was a minor miracle. 

They had crept through each warehouse like avenging destroyer angels, disposing of the Triggermen before looting every item of any value. Everything... His back was still aching from carrying his share of it. They had set up base at the Rexford for the duration of the job and had been able to store the ever growing pile of loot there. Now the job was finished all that remained was cashing in on the spoils and sharing the caps. To this end they were deciding what to sell, what to keep and arguing over the undecided pile. 

MacCready was removing the last few items from the bottom of Nora's bag. 'Well, what have we here?!' He exclaimed. He held aloft a crumpled blue and yellow garment he'd found at the bottom of the bag. 'A vault suit!' He hadn't remembered seeing that in the warehouse. 

'Put it back.' Nora said sharply. 

'Aren't you going to sell it then? Or wear it.... It's better than that manky outfit you're wearing now!'

Nora was wearing the hideously unflattering postman's uniform she favoured whilst in town. When out on the road she was usually clad in some filthy old leathers and mismatched raider armour she'd scavenged. MacCready found it hard to believe that she'd wear that awful baggy old postman's uniform in preference to the magnificent garment he was currently holding up to inspect. Why hadn't she just shown him this vault suit in the first place when she'd told him about the cryostasis for 210 years thing? He'd have been more inclined to believe her dubious story if she'd produced this suit as evidence. And why wasn't she wearing it now? The fact he wanted to see her in a skin tight jumpsuit had nothing to do with his concern. It was purely the rad protection and her welfare he had in mind. _Yeah. Right._

'I'm not wearing it!' Nora was adamant. They had been having this cyclic argument on and off all afternoon whilst they continued to sort through the loot.

'Oh go on, I just want to see what it looks like on you......' MacCready's wheedling tone was starting to grate on Nora.

'Use your imagination!' 

'I am and that's why I want to see it in real life .....' MacCready wasn't going to give up on this.

'I've been meaning to sell it.... but I never got round to it..' Nora protested weakly for the thousandth time that afternoon.

'Why? Why not just wear it?'

'It's a bad memory, that's all...'

'Why not make some good memories then?'

That man had an answer for everything. She could see that she would get no peace until she'd at least put the damn thing on so she resignedly carted the hated garment off to the bathroom.

Nora felt stupid as she clambered into the discarded vault suit. When she had left the Vault she had wanted to get shot of it straightaway. As soon as she had got to Sanctuary Hills she'd swapped it for this postman's uniform, which happened to be the first thing she'd scavenged from an old suitcase. The vault suit was just a painful reminder, she didn't care if it had superior protection qualities she just felt like a liability when she was wearing it. With its eye catching design and bright colours it would have been like a beacon for all the crazies and hostiles of the Wasteland. She should have got rid of it for good when she had the chance. Yet here she was putting it back on again.... All because MacCready wanted her to do it. The things we do for love....Oh. She pulled herself up on her unguarded thought ........ So that's what this is then? Love? Well if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck then it must be a duck.......right? Probably best to avoid that train of thought for now, it was definitely for the best if the _duck_ went unnamed for the moment. She'd been trying to avoid even thinking about where she stood with MacCready. Things had been going well between them and she didn't want to jinx it. The days she had spent with him had been the best days she'd had since leaving the Vault. She felt joy back in her life again, and it was because of him. She was paying a terrible price for her joy though, it was steeped in uncertainty and insecurity. When they were going about their daily business she had to keep looking at MacCready to check he was really still there following her. She couldn't help herself. She felt like a giddy school girl, not a grown woman who should know better. No matter how many times she berated herself she found herself constantly musing on MacCready's merits, obsessing about him, wanting him. Having him so close to her was both joyful and terrifying in equal measure. She was having a hard time trying to act rationally. She didn't want to scare him off, but when he was near her stomach would lurch and fill with a flower garden full of butterflies. When he was sleeping she would spend hours gazing at him, listening to his soft breathing and just inhaling the aroma of his presence. In rare moments of clarity she would lecture herself and even fleetingly consider telling him that his services were no longer required. Surely she was setting herself up for a fall? Yet, there he was, by her side constantly. They worked well together, they had fun. Why not just stop worrying and enjoy the moment? She sighed and zipped up the suit. If this was what MacCready wanted then this is what he would get.


	3. The Vault Suit

Nora peered around the corner of the bathroom into the bedroom apprehensively. MacCready sprawled in a battered old leather armchair, with his long legs akimbo. His face wore an adorable expression of puppy like excited expectation. Seeing her anxiously hovering by the bathroom he beckoned her over 'Cmon then, let the dog see the rabbit!'

Dog see the rabbit...? He said the most flattering things..... She entered the bedroom shuffling sheepishly. 

'Wow. Just wow.' MacCready whistled appreciatively through his teeth

'What?'

'You look knockout in that...' 

'Do I?' Nora needed to hear him say approving things again, she craved his affection like a drug. 

'Come here and let me show you...' His voice had turned low and husky.  
Of course Nora couldn't resist the invitation. 

His movement in the chair sent a cloud of dust up from the tatty old upholstery. Dust motes twirled and glinted as they caught the last low beams of the sun. He patted his lap again so she hot footed it across the room in one quick embarrassed jog. As she sat in his lap he ran his hands over the suit relishing the form fitting smoothness of it. She had to admit that some nice sensations were starting to arise. Well more than nice. Gah. Her pussy seemed to be constantly awash with arousal when he was around and today was no exception. 

The setting sun's rays streamed in through the gaps in the plank covered windows tinging the whole scene with soft pink light. Nora settled into MacCready's lap and started to comb her fingers through his fluffy hair. They sat like that for a moment, Nora dizzy with the proximity to the object of her affections and MacCready relishing the feel of her clad in the vault suit. 

MacCready put his hand to the high neck of the suit caressing Nora's band of exposed skin before he pulled at the brass zip with its heavy Vault-tec logo pull. The inter-meshed shiny brass teeth started to pull apart smoothly as the zip descended. Nora's heart beat faster with each slow lazy click as the lugs separated. As the suit opened the cool air felt delicious on her exposed cleavage. The room was silent but for the soft silky purr of the zip. MacCready took a few moments to relish the sight of her breasts nestled together bursting forth from the constraints of the tight suit before he bent his head down to sample her skin as it goose bumped in the cooling air. She felt the tickle of his beard as he nuzzled and sighed with the pleasure of the feeling and the anticipation of pleasures still to come. 

The soft dull thrum of his fingers as he beat a light tattoo on the thick material stretched tight across her thigh seemed to fall in harmony with her skipping heartbeat. Nuzzling turned to exploring with the tip of his tongue as the zip inched inexorably lower. When the zip was down to navel level, Nora pulled herself away from his lap and stood in front of him. She no longer felt shy in the suit now that she saw the effect of it on MacCready. He remained seated in the arm chair whilst she wriggled and writhed showing herself off from all angles in the skin tight suit which shone with an unearthly glow in the last pink rays of the setting sun. When he felt he had to touch her again as well as watch her he reached over to grab her back into his lap but she resisted, instead taking his hand and leading him towards the bed.

As he willingly laid down she straddled and kneeled over him. He folded his arms and put his hands behind his head to better look at her. She bent low over his groin and her breasts strained against the opening in her suit. She fumbled with the zip on his trousers, it proved far more problematic than the the one on her suit. She pulled the zip on his trousers down further, slowly slowly until his eagerness was exposed to her. She eased his trousers and pants down as he raised his hips to accommodate the movement. MacCready sat up, removed his t shirt and flung it on to the floor. Nora took the opportunity to pass an appreciative hand over his finely muscled torso, pausing to skirt her fingers over his taut stomach and plant a few fluttering kisses on his shoulders before pushing him back down onto the bed while she remained on top of him looking down into his face. She took his cock in her hand and looked him in the eye whilst running her finger along the length of it, lingering at the tip to smoothly swirl the pre cum that had oozed around the head with the tip of her finger. MacCready watched with rapt attention until eye contact broke as her head bobbed down and and she took his cock into her eager mouth. He exhaled a long, rattling breath as her lips and tongue worked on his rigid cock. 

His hands reached down and entangled themselves in her long brown hair. He attempted to set the pace by grasping her head and thrusting himself eagerly into her warm moist mouth. She resisted his urging and removed her mouth from his cock. MacCready groaned in protest at the cessation of the activity. 'Nora, don't stop please...'

Nora had no intention of making him suffer. She leant over him again but this time took his cock still glistening with her saliva and placed it between her breasts which she pushed tight around it. With her breasts held firmly around the shaft of his cock she started to slowly ease herself up and down around his length, so his cock slipped between her encircling breasts which were spilling out of the vault suit. MacCready made noises of approval at the variation in sensation, which turned into a full bodied groan as Nora's head dipped to her chest and teased the head of his cock with her mouth as it emerged from between her breasts. She continued pushing his cock between her tightly held breasts, teasing the tip of his cock with her lips and tongue every time it emerged from between her cleavage. 

MacCready's breathing became increasingly ragged and fast. His hips bucked and reared as he lay under her, his cock slipping between her breasts slickly. Nora could tell that he was close now so to avoid injury she lifted her head and allowed MacCready to dictate the pace as his thrusts became wilder and stronger. She threw back her head and relished the moment as she felt his cum spurt around her collar bone and neck.  
'Nora, I , oh God, I, sorry,'  
Nora was unfazed and wiped his cum away with her hands. With a curious tongue she sampled some from the tip of her little finger in a way that made MacCready make a strange strangled growl. She lay down next to him, holding him tightly and dotting his face and neck with soft gentle kisses. 

After a while she slipped out of the vault suit and left it in a crumpled heap on the floor. 'I just want to feel your skin next to mine' she whispered to MacCready, rejoining him on the bed and stretching herself out against him relishing the feel of his post orgasmic glow warming her skin where it touched. 'I.. I...' She started stammering and was clearly having trouble forming the words she wanted to say to him. 

When Nora started speaking MacCready panicked that she might start asking him questions about their relationship he was in no position to answer, so in an attempt to cut her off at the pass he placed his finger on her lips. 'Shh..' he hissed gently, 'You don't think I forgot about you did you?' His hands started to roam over her body until one came to rest on her pussy.  
'Oh god, oh yes,' she gasped as he inserted two fingers into her and started to work them rhythmically. It didn't take much until he felt her pulsate around his fingers and sigh as a long slow climax took her. With a luxuriant cat-like stretch she nestled into him and shut her eyes.

As she lay against him she felt her eyelids grow heavy as the light dimmed and the last few rays of the sun crept from the room. She must have dozed off, and wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping for, but evidently MacCready had been talking while she slept. MacCready was shaking her and saying he had something important to ask her.  
'Can't it wait?' She grumbled still groggy with sleep.

She had tried her best to concentrate as MacCready held forth but he did pick his moments... 

'......I have a funny idea you actually care what happens to me. That's why I asked for your help'  
MacCready concluded. He had been explaining to Nora at length how he needed help getting rid of Barnes and Winlock, the two Gunners that had been hounding him. 

Nora sighed. If this was MacCready's idea of pillow talk it was lacking in both form and substance. He must be pretty obtuse if he didn't realise by now that she was incapable of refusing him _anything._

'Of course I'll help, you didn't even have to explain just say the time and place I'll be there..' Nora kissed MacCready, 'we'll sort it. Now stop worrying and get some sleep.'

But MacCready didn't sleep... He lay awake staring at the ceiling feeling like the biggest scumbag in the Commonwealth....


End file.
